Un pequeño susto
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyouko y Mami se reúnen con Nagisa para pasar una noche en la casa de los tíos de esta última, y justo cuando parecía que no podría ser mejor la velada para todas, Homura se encuentra con algo que la hará casi vivir los peores temores imaginables. Oneshot con lemmon (sólo un poco)


Sí, les traigo el tercer OS de Madoka Magica a partir de un sueño que tuve (otra locura, sin duda). Que les guste esto, de verdad 😊

 **Un pequeño susto**

─ Primero que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida a todas a mi casa ─ dice Nagisa muy contenta ─. Aquí pasarán la noche en calidad de invitadas, y les advierto que el queso que está en el refri es mío, así que me deben pedir permiso si van a querer.

Enfrente de Nagisa se encontraban Mami, Sayaka, Kyouko, Madoka y Homura, y cada una de ellas llegaba con una bolsa en la que llevaban pijamas, sus cepillos de dientes y alguna que otra cosa que pudieran necesitar (aunque Mami llevaba, por mucho, la bolsa más grande de todas). Madoka ayudaba a Homura a revisar que en su bolsa estuviera todo lo necesario, y al notar que se le había quedado el cepillo de dientes, Madoka saca de su propia bolsa un cepillo nuevo.

─ Aquí tienes, Homura-chan.

─ G-gracias, Madoka ─ Homura estaba bastante sonrojada y sonreía tímidamente, y ni siquiera sus lentes ayudaban a disimular el brillo en sus ojos.

─ Esta casa cuenta con bastante espacio. No sabía que vivías en este lugar ─ opina Kyouko bastante emocionada.

─ Bueno, en realidad la casa no es mía ─ confiesa Nagisa ─. Aún tendría que esperar a heredarla, pero mis tíos estarán fuera esta noche, y me pidieron amablemente que la cuidara, y por eso aproveché para invitarlas a esta pijamada.

─ Claro, la típica reunión a espaldas de tus mayores ─ ríe Sayaka.

─ No creo que haga falta sortearnos las parejas de habitación, pues vamos a tener que compartir habitaciones ─ apunta Mami ─. La casa es ciertamente grande, pero no creo que debamos abusar tomando demasiado espacio para cada una.

Todas las chicas asienten conformes a lo que dice Mami y lo hacen tal cual: Madoka y Homura ni siquiera lo piensan y se toman de las manos para confirmar ante las demás que ellas compartirían habitación, y para rematar Homura frota tiernamente su rostro con el de Madoka, como si así estuviera marcando territorio. Sayaka y Kyouko tampoco dan muestra alguna de dudarlo y cruzan mutuamente sus brazos, y además Kyouko le ofrece un pocky a Sayaka, la cual lo toma con los dientes. Mami da entonces un par de pasos para estar al lado de Nagisa y acariciarle la cabeza. Las parejas ya estaban decididas, tal y como había supuesto Mami.

─ De acuerdo, entonces ya nos hemos decidido ─ dice Sayaka ─. Ahora la pregunta es ¿cómo empezamos la pijamada?

─ Yo propongo una guerra de almohadas, es divertido ─ propone Kyouko, y todas se le quedan viendo.

─ Qué ordinaria e infantil ─ responde Sayaka ─. Yo por mi parte propongo que empecemos con una pequeña fiesta de té. Yo tengo varios sobres de té para animar la fiesta.

─ ¿Y yo soy la ordinaria? ─ se burla Kyouko ─ En mi vida había visto a alguien haciendo té de bolsitas. Ni siquiera yo, aunque es porque no tengo dinero para comprar té…

Las demás chicas veían divertidas la pelea entre Kyouko y Sayaka. Era indudable el amor que se tenían y su noviazgo era tan sólido como la muralla más fuerte, una impenetrable, pero casi todos los días tenían una pelea que se les antojaba graciosa. Mami se dispone a hacer el té junto con Nagisa, y Madoka y Homura se juntan para hacer galletas de vainilla, canela y chocolate (cada una había traído su contribución para hacer lo suyo en la cocina). Al final Kyouko y Sayaka se ven en la situación de esperar sentadas en la sala mientras comían pockys juntas y hablaban de la escuela. En cuestión de veinte minutos (un tiempo bastante corto para las galletas, pero igual sigamos) ya estaban todas reunidas alrededor de la pequeña mesa, comiendo galletas y bebiendo té de lo más contentas mientras seguían avanzando los minutos. La velada grupal había sido tan agradable que se habían hecho ya las nueve y media en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo que ya era hora de irse a acostar.

─ Vamos, Homura-chan, que yo misma voy a cambiarte la ropa ─ dice Madoka de forma pícara, haciendo sonrojar a Homura.

─ D-de acuerdo, Madoka, pero con la condición de… de… ─ Homura jugaba con los dedos y le costaba mantener la mirada fija en su pareja ─ De que yo también te cambie a ti la ropa.

─ No hay problema, Homura-chan. Contigo lo que sea.

Todas las demás se echan a reír al ver que Homura se pone completamente roja, y esta sólo baja el rostro para que no se le notara tanto. Su intento estaba, desde un primer momento, destinado al fracaso, y hasta ella misma se daba cuenta.

─ Bueno, en ese caso también nosotras nos vamos a acostar ─ Mami se pone de pie y toma de la mano a Nagisa en cuanto esta también lo hace ─. Nosotras dos tenemos que madrugar para hacer el desayuno. Vamos, que nos tenemos que cepillar los dientes.

─ Sí ─ dice Nagisa muy sonriente.

─ Nosotras también iremos a acostarnos ─ dice Kyouko mientras ella y Sayaka se levantaban al mismo tiempo ─. Aunque claro, por lo pronto lo que menos se nos ocurriría hacer es dormir, ¿verdad?

─ Así es ─ Sayaka estira los brazos un momento antes de abrazar a Kyouko ─. Ya nos hemos decidido que tendríamos una hija. Todavía no sabemos cómo lo lograremos, pero algo bueno se nos tendría que ocurrir algún día, pues nosotras somos mahou shoujos, después de todo.

─ Eso sería bastante bonito, que ustedes sean madres de la misma niña ─ dice Madoka bastante enternecida.

─ ¿De verdad que niña? ¿Y por qué no es posible que sea un niño? ─ pregunta Kyouko, a lo que Sayaka le mira con cara de WTF.

─ Kyouko, ¿es que no lees uno solo de los libros de la escuela? ─ la cara de pasmada y la boca abierta de Kyouko son quienes responden a la pregunta de Sayaka ─. Me lo imaginaba.

─ Bueno, no vengan a pelear ahora que estarían arruinando por adelantado el momento ─ dice Homura conciliadora ─. Buenas noches a todas. Vamos, Madoka.

Cada pareja se va entonces a su respectiva habitación, pero Nagisa y Mami se regresan a la sala para asegurarse de no dejar nada tirado allí, y Mami repara entonces en un espejo en el que se podía ver, todavía, el reflejo estático de Homura cuando le tendía la mano a Madoka, a pesar que era obvio que ya ellas se habían ido.

─ ¿Verdad que es interesante? ─ dice Nagisa sorprendiendo un poco a Mami ─ Este espejo es bastante especial, porque es capaz de mantener un reflejo exactamente igual durante un par de minutos antes de captar un nuevo reflejo. Mis tíos dicen que es que el espejo está embrujado, pero jamás intentaron deshacerse de él, y a mí se me hace interesante cada vez que veo el espejo haciendo aquello. Es ideal para dar algunos sustos de noche, pero mis tíos jamás me permiten usarlo para ello.

─ Ese espejo es bastante extraño a mi parecer ─ dice Mami mientras veía que el reflejo de Homura era cambiado entonces por el reflejo de ella misma con Nagisa en su actual posición ─. Bueno, eso no importa. Vamos ya, Nagisa-chan.

─ Sí.

* * *

 **Habitación de Madoka y Homura**

─ Sí, mamá. Sí traje mi propio dentífrico, y definitivamente lo compartiré con Homura-chan ─ dice Madoka al teléfono mientras buscaba algo de ropa en la bolsa que había traído ─. También eso, mamá, traje ropa interior extra para darle a Homura-chan por si se le queda la suya… ─ Homura se pone completamente roja y mira a Madoka con cara de WTF, y la pelirrosa no da muestras de darse cuenta ─. Definitivamente, mamá. Sí, procuraré usar protección si llegamos a ese punto, pero igual Homura-chan y yo somos chicas, no creo que nos pase eso… o al menos no tan pronto ─ el rubor de Homura crece todavía más, y casi parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento ─. Claro. Dale las buenas noches a Tatsuya de mi parte, y si a mitad de camino consigo algún recuerdo lo compraré. También te quiero, mamá. Buenas noches.

─ M-Madoka… ─ intenta Homura en cuanto Madoka cuelga la llamada ─ ¿De qué hablabas con tu madre?

─ De una cosa y de otra… Sólo de unos pequeños detalles ─ dice Madoka con ligera travesura ─. Por cierto, ¿te acuerdas que quedamos en que nos cambiaríamos mutuamente? ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Homura parecía que hervía de lo roja que estaba, aunque una boba sonrisita se dibuja en sus labios, motivando que Madoka le plantara un suave beso en estos. Desde luego Madoka tomaría la iniciativa quitándole a Homura los lentes y luego le quita la camisa, y la pelinegra le dejaba hacer sin rechistar en absoluto. El cambio de ropa iba de principio a fin intercalado con besos y caricias entre ambas, cada cual cargado con gran dulzura, y Homura se avergonzaba al máximo cuando le tocaba quitarle a Madoka el sostén.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Homura-chan? ─ dice Madoka bastante divertida ─ No es la primera vez que me ves desnuda, y definitivamente no será la última, y además tú y yo somos novias, así que no hay problema con que lo hagas.

─ D-de acuerdo, Madoka ─ responde vacilante y le quita el sostén a Madoka con dedos temblorosos.

─ Jejeje, eres igual de tímida que cuando hicimos esto por primera vez, Homura-chan.

Ambas chicas empiezan a besarse de manera apasionada, y sus lenguas danzaban dulcemente y permitiendo a su pareja saborear su esencia. Homura lentamente lleva sus manos hasta los pechos de Madoka y los aprieta suavemente, y la pelirrosa por su parte toma el trasero de Homura y le da una suave nalgada antes de quitarle las bragas con delicadeza. El acto de ambas justo estaba empezando, y pronto ambas se desnudan completamente, y Madoka lleva a Homura a la cama para unir los sexos de ambas sin dar pasos a preámbulos. Homura gemía suavemente, y con sus brazos atraía a Madoka para besarla con necesidad, compartiendo con ella el placer que la recorría como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica.

─ Más, Madoka… Quiero más ─ gime Homura en cuanto su novia le besa el cuello.

─ Y así va a ser, Homura-chan. Tú sabes que te daré muchas cosas ahora mismo ─ dice Madoka en un susurro al oído de Homura, incrementando su excitación.

Homura gime más y más a medida que Madoka seguía moviendo sus caderas para que su entrepierna se frotara contra el de Homura. Ambas estaban rojas y sonrientes, con una mirada que mezclaba lujuria y amor, y nuevamente se besan sin dejar lo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

 **Habitación de Sayaka y Kyouko**

Si entre Madoka y Homura había un ambiente de ternura y un dulzor que mataría de diabetes a cualquiera, entre Sayaka y Kyouko sólo había desenfreno y pasión brotando de cada poro de ambas. Ni siquiera mediaron palabra antes de devorarse la boca como fieras y revolverse el pelo como si las mataran las ganas de manosearse mutuamente. En cuestión de segundos ambas estaban completamente desnudas y dando vueltas cual tifones sobre la cama. Kyouko besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello y las clavículas de Sayaka, saboreándola como si de un snack viviente se tratase. No se veía con total claridad si se trataba de un acto amoroso muy intenso o una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo para el campo visual de alguien que pudiese entrar en aquel preciso momento, pero a ellas les daba francamente igual.

─ Creo que estos bebés han crecido un poco más ─ dice Kyouko de forma traviesa mientras apretaba los pechos de Sayaka.

─ Pero igual no son tan grandes como los de Mami-san ─ dice Sayaka en un suspiro, aunque sin bajar la intensidad de las caricias y estímulos para Kyouko.

─ Eso me da igual. Nagisa se puede quedar con su premio mayor, que yo contigo tengo todo lo que necesito ─ Kyouko en ese momento mete dos dedos en la cavidad vaginal de Sayaka y los mueve sin contemplación alguna.

Sayaka se pone a gemir en respuesta a los movimientos de los dedos de Kyouko dentro de ella, pero no tarda mucho en responder de la misma manera, librando una auténtica batalla de placer entre ambas, desde luego complementada con besos y manoseos como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Sayaka también se dispone a lamer con hambre los pechos de Kyouko y succionaba sus pezones, y Kyouko gemía con gusto ante esas acciones de su pareja. Eran bastante afortunadas de haber escogido una habitación que estuviera bastante insonorizada, pues en cualquier otra habitación impedirían el sueño a las demás toda la noche, o eso era lo que creían en un principio.

* * *

 **Habitación de Nagisa y Mami**

Nagisa ya se había terminado de poner su pijama y estaba lista para dormir (pero no antes sin comerse una rebanada generosamente grande de queso), y Mami se encontraba frente al espejo poniéndose algo en el rostro que la pequeña no alcanzaba a identificar, así que se deja llevar por la curiosidad y acerca a ver, llevándose un susto que le hizo pegar un grito ahogado.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, Nagisa-chan?

─ ¿Qué te pusiste en la cara, Mami-san? Así te pareces a Jigsaw ─ responde la pequeña con miedo.

─ Vamos, no deberías estar exagerando de esa manera, Nagisa-chan. Son solo cremas para preservar mi juventud, que nunca se sabe cuándo las necesitas ─ dice Mami bastante divertida.

─ Yo sí sé cuándo: dentro de unos 40 o 50 años, pero hoy eso más bien te destruye la imagen, Mami-san. No lo deberías usar todavía.

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ Nagisa asiente con sinceridad ─ Eres realmente linda conmigo. Sin duda por esta clase de cosas es que te quiera tanto.

─ Y yo a ti, Mami-san ─ Nagisa va con Mami y la abraza con fuerza, e incluso le aparta parte de la crema del rostro de Mami para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla ─. Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre, Mami-san. Nadie me trata con el cariño con que me tratas tú, tanto en mi forma de bruja como humana siempre estás conmigo.

─ Gracias, Nagisa-chan ─ Mami abraza tiernamente a la pequeña durante un rato, cuando entonces se acuerda de algo ─. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes de Jigsaw? ¿Acaso viste esas películas tan horribles?

─ Erm… No es e-eso, Mami-san ─ Nagisa viraba los ojos en todos lados, como buscando una escapatoria ─. Es que vi unos memes sobre eso, y por eso es que había dicho aquello.

─ Ah, menos mal. Ahora vamos a dormir, que ya estamos listas. Será mañana que ponga a prueba lo que dices y deje de usar estas cremas, aunque definitivamente necesitaría que me ayudes para que lo logre.

─ Sí.

* * *

 **Una hora más tarde**

Ya con las luces apagadas y con unos gemidos que se oían lejanos (Sayaka y Kyouko lograban superar el insonorizador de su habitación), Nagisa se vuelve a levantar algo aturdida. Sentía el rostro un poco pegajoso, y supo de inmediato que se trataba de las cremas extrañas de Mami que se le habían pegado mientras dormían juntas. La pequeña tenía mucha sed, así que pone las pantuflas, pero se da cuenta entonces que estaba en su forma Bebe, pero no le da la menor importancia y se mira un rato en el espejo. La imagen que ella misma tenía le aterrorizaba. De verdad se parecía a una versión más pequeña y kawaii de Jigsaw, por lo que cualquiera que la viese gritaría de terror y saldría corriendo. Aprovechando la demente idea que tenía, Bebe saca una grabadora de un cajón y la prepara, afina la voz y empieza a rodar, pensando en un nombre al azar.

─ Hola, Homura. Vamos a jugar un juego… ─ Bebe corta la grabación por la risa que aquello le ocasionaba, y prefiere no intentarlo otra vez, aunque lleva consigo la grabadora.

* * *

 **Habitación de Madoka y Homura**

Ambas chicas se encontraban desnudas sobre la cama, respirando de manera cortada por lo que estuvieron haciendo hasta hace apenas cinco minutos atrás. Ambas chicas hicieron el amor con bastante pasión, si bien tomándose su tiempo y poniendo la ternura y las caricias en primer plano, para así durar más tiempo.

Homura escucha entonces algo extraño que la hace levantarse de la cama, se pone los lentes y mira en todas direcciones. Madoka se levanta también para abrazarla por detrás y darle unos pequeños besos en el cuello.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Homura-chan? Te noto un poquitín tensa ─ dice Madoka sin detener sus caricias que lograban excitar a Homura.

─ N-no es e-eso… E-es que oí algo raro…

─ Esas son Sayaka-chan y Kyouko-chan. Ningún insonorizante es lo bastante bueno para hacerlas pasar desapercibidas cuando se proponen tener sexo de esa manera tan descontrolada ¿Sabes una cosa? Si un cataclismo destruyese la humanidad entera, y ellas fuesen las únicas sobrevivientes y fuesen perfectamente capaces de procrear, creo que la humanidad tendría su futuro asegurado ─ Madoka ríe ante su propia observación.

─ De eso no tengo ninguna duda ─ opina Homura ─. Pero el sonido del que hablo no es ese, sino que hay algo más, y que está caminando sobre el techo.

Madoka se queda completamente extrañada, mira también hacia el techo y trata de oír con atención, pero el único sonido seguía proviniendo de la habitación que compartían Sayaka y Kyouko. Era bastante extraño, y realmente no podía haber ninguna razón para asustarse o preocuparse, por lo que simplemente le da unas palmaditas a Homura para que se relajara.

─ Tengo algo de sed, Madoka. Voy a la cocina un momento y vengo enseguida ─ Homura busca a tientas una bata y se la pone rápidamente para no tener que estar desnuda al salir ─. Pero ese sonido fue un poco extraño. Por alguna razón no puedo estar tranquila.

─ Seguro que son mapaches, mangostas, insectos de montaña, pingüinos patagónicos, o alguna criatura de esas que se meten en los techos de las casas, así que no dejes que te asusten, Homura-chan ─ anima Madoka con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Pingüinos patagónicos? Pero esos animales viven del otro lado del mundo, si es que hay en esa parte ─ dice Homura con un gotón en la nuca.

─ Bueno, entonces a ese bicho lo tachamos, pero todavía están los demás de la nómina ─ opina Madoka sin perder la alegría ─. Ve y busca tu agua, y después regresas, que quiero darte un poco más de mi cariño.

Homura, roja como un tomate, va un poco más tranquila y sale a la cocina, y Madoka se acomoda en la cama para esperarla, y el único sonido que allí se oía era, nuevamente, proveniente de la habitación de Sayaka y Kyouko.

* * *

 **Sala**

Bebe estaba por regresarse a su habitación para seguir durmiendo al lado de Mami y su "sistema calefactor frontal", pues esa noche resultaba mucho más fría de lo que imaginaba. El sueño estaba haciendo mella de sus sentidos, al punto que daba algunos tumbos mientras caminaba, y ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando se le cae la grabadora. Ella da un enorme bostezo, cuando siente algo viscoso en la cara, lo que la hace acordarse de algo.

─ Las cremas… No me las he… ─ bosteza largamente ─ quitado.

Rascándose y con la cabeza a punto de caérsele para delante, Bebe se desvía, pasando sin darse cuenta delante del espejo extraño que le había mostrado a Mami.

Justo cuando Bebe desaparece al entrar al baño, Homura aparece, aún sin acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que reinaba en aquel lugar, a pesar que las ventanas estaban abiertas. Ella avanza temerosa, pues jamás había estado tan tarde y a oscuras paseándose, siendo las únicas excepciones su casa y la de Madoka. Homura iba pisando con cautela para cerciorarse de no resbalarse, y es que realmente no era capaz de ver el suelo, ni siquiera cuando se acomodaba los lentes para enfocar mejor. Al estar junto al espejo da una mirada a su alrededor, cuando ve ante sí una imagen de lo más aterradora: la imagen de Jigsaw, y Homura retrocede, y entonces pisa la grabadora sin querer, poniéndola a rodar.

─ _Hola, Homura. Vamos a jugar un juego…_

* * *

 **Habitación de Sayaka y Kyouko**

─ Oh sí, Kyouko…

─ ¿Te vas a venir? Dime que te vas a venir ─ Kyouko estaba tan roja como Sayaka, introduciendo dos dedos de una mano en la vagina de su pareja, y un dedo de la otra mano en el ano de la misma.

─ Muy pronto… Me vendré pronto…

Sayaka estaba acostada boca abajo, y Kyouko estaba sobre ella moviendo los dedos todo lo rápido que podía luego de una hora de sexo desenfrenado. Kyouko besa y mordisquea juguetonamente el cuello de Sayaka sin ralentizar el ritmo, y Sayaka estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, cuando…

─ _¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

Kyouko no logra reaccionar a tiempo y recibe un fuerte cabezazo en los dientes y la nariz debido a que Sayaka, asustada por aquel grito, se levanta de forma brusca. Kyouko se sostiene la boca y la nariz mientras empieza a chillar de dolor, y Sayaka también queda resentida, aunque lo de ella sólo ameritaba pasarse la mano por la nuca.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ese grito fue de Homura? ─ dice Sayaka.

─ Gamáz penfé que Navoka juera capaj de hafela guitá e eje mobo, y esho ke laz tarebes eftán infonorizavas ─ dice Kyouko sin descubrirse todavía la boca y la nariz.

─ Eso no sonó como un grito de placer, a menos que nosotras seamos excesivamente especiales en ese sentido ─ refuta Sayaka dudosa ─. Será mejor que salgamos a ver lo que le pasó a Homura. Quizá sea que ella nos necesita.

─ Pero primero tendremos que ponernos algo, o se nos verán todos los chupetones y apretones en el cuerpo, y no creo que las demás se lo traguen si les decimos que son cicatrices de guerra ─ advierte Kyouko.

Ambas chicas se ponen de pie inmediatamente, pero sus piernas se acalambran por tanto rato teniendo sexo, así que se quedan quietas un rato esperando que se les pasara.

─ Demonios, parece que se nos ha ido la mano ─ dice Kyouko luchando por no caerse sobre sus piernas.

* * *

 **Sala**

─ ¡Homura-chan! ─ Madoka se lanza sobre su amada y le levanta la cabeza en un desesperado intento por despertarla, pero ella logra abrir los ojos sin que Madoka se diese cuenta ─ ¡Dime algo, Homura-chan! ¡No me mates de una angustia!

─ Ya sé que no te debo preocupar… pero al menos dame tiempo para que conteste ─ Homura toma tímidamente la manga de la bata de Madoka para que supiera que ya estaba despierta.

─ ¡Homura-chan! Me acabas de dar un susto de muerte con ese grito tan fuerte. Creí que la casa se caería de lo fuerte que gritaste ─ Madoka abraza fuertemente a Homura y le llena el rostro de besos.

─ ¿Qué mierda está pasando? ─ aparece Kyouko hecha una furia y usando todavía su magia para curar su hemorragia nasal.

─ Vamos Kyouko, no te debes enfadar. La que se quedó con el orgasmo a la mitad fui yo, y no estoy de ese modo ─ dice Sayaka en voz baja, procurando que Homura y Madoka no oyesen.

─ Jigsaw… está aquí ─ Homura se levanta con la ayuda de Madoka ─. Me dijo que quería jugar, y entonces me desmayo. Les juro que pensaba que me rodearía la cabeza de taladros o agujas para luego ponerme una enfermiza prueba para salvarme, como cortarme una mano, o sacarme un ojo, o una de esas tan repugnantes.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y cómo sabes de esa manera tan exacta el actuar e Jigsaw? ─ dice Sayaka, ganándose la mirada de las demás ─ De acuerdo, yo vi la película. Pero fue en mis días de despecho por Kyousuke-kun, que en ese momento me agarraba la primera película que encontraba y la veía para matar el tiempo.

─ Sí, para matar el tiempo veías a un muñeco encender cada quince minutos un cronómetro de muerte y sangre por litros ─ dice Kyouko con una sombra en el rostro.

─ Nos estamos desviando mucho ─ interviene Madoka ─. El hecho es que hay "algo" por aquí que al parecer no es amistoso, y ahora debemos buscarlo y detenerlo antes de que le haga daño a alguien.

─ Yo busco contigo, Madoka ─ Homura se pega al brazo de su novia ─. Eso fue demasiado horrible y repentino, y todavía no alcanzo a superarlo.

─ Nosotras también deberíamos buscar juntas, pues si eso es verdad, entonces tendríamos problemas en cuanto lo encontremos ─ opina Sayaka.

En cuanto las chicas se ponen a deliberar sobre lo que tendrían que hacer, y cada una de ellas se transforma en puella magi excepto Madoka, que pasa directamente a diosa mahou shoujo. Apenas un segundo después se aparece Mami con las cremas un poco revueltas, haciéndola ver peor que antes. Homura pega un grito al ver el rostro de Mami y se esconde tras Madoka, la cual no se lo piensa para lanzar una flecha, atravesando el pecho de Mami y dejándole un boquete bastante amplio.

─ ¡Un momento! ─ Kyouko se acerca al cuerpo y le remueve (con algo de asco, vale acotar) las cremas de la cara, sorprendiéndose al descubrir el rostro de su amiga ─ ¡Es Mami! ¡Madoka, la has asesinado!

─ Oh, no. Yo no quería… De verdad que yo no… ─ Madoka se lleva las manos a la boca del horror de saber lo que acababa de hacer.

─ Parece que hubo una confusión. Una bastante costosa ─ dice Homura.

─ ¿Qué… creen que hacen? ─ las chicas se llevan una sorpresa al saber que Mami seguía viva ─ Kaname-san, eso muy radical. Al menos hubieras preguntado.

─ Mami-san, lo siento por atacarte de ese modo. Y-yo solo… ─ Madoka y las demás se disponen a curar a Mami, tardando solo unos segundos.

─ Menos mal que dejé mi gema de alma en mi habitación, o de lo contrario me hubiesen matado de verdad ─ dice Mami en cuanto logra levantarse ─ ¿Se puede saber qué son esos gritos que acabo de oír? Sakura-san, Miki-san, ¿otra vez se pasaron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo?

─ Nosotras no gritamos de ese modo, somos demasiado sensuales para eso ─ se defiende Kyouko poniendo cara de indignación.

─ La que había gritado así fue Homura, que al parecer Jigsaw vino a verla, y por eso también es que nos asustamos al verte con esas cremas tan raras ─ dice Sayaka.

Mami se muestra confundida al principio, y luego se asusta al acordarse de lo que le había dicho Nagisa, y pronto se hace a la idea de que ella podría ser la que había asustado a Homura. Madoka lidera la búsqueda que empieza de inmediato, y las demás aceptan sumarse a ello (aunque Mami lo hace con algo de temor). Justo cuando todas se van de la sala, aparece Nagisa (otra vez en su forma humana) secándose el rostro después de habérselo lavado bien.

─ Qué bien se siente tener el rostro limpio. Me siento liberada ─ suspira Nagisa muy sonriente ─. Pero acabo de oír un grito bastante fuerte ¿Qué habrá pasado? ─ Nagisa encuentra entonces la grabadora en el suelo y lo recoge ─ Mejor abandono esa broma. Puede que pareciera buena idea mientras estaba medio dormida, pero ahora pienso que no lo es.

Nagisa se va entonces a dormir, ya mucho más tranquila y apaga la luz, sin haberse preguntado cómo es que se había prendido.

* * *

 **Dentro del techo**

─ ¿Habías dicho que había algo caminando por aquí? ─ dice Madoka.

─ Sí, por aquí mismo, y es posible que esté por aquí ─ responde Homura sosteniéndose del trabajo de Madoka.

─ ¿Será acaso una bruja, o tal vez una pesadilla o demonio? ─ se pregunta Sayaka pensativa.

─ Yo no sé qué sea, pero le voy a dar hasta por donde no pueda darle ─ Madoka saca nuevamente su arco mientras emitía un aura aterradora ─. Nadie se mete con mi Homura-chan y vive para contarlo.

Las chicas siguen con su búsqueda del supuesto fenómeno que habría asustado a Homura, cuando escuchan unos pasos rápidos cerca de unos muebles bastante viejos y cubiertos de sábanas: Kyouko empuña su lanza y se acerca sigilosamente. Sayaka hace lo propio con sus espadas, y Mami con su mosquete listo para disparar. Homura saca una pistola de su escudo y apunta con nerviosismo, y todas estaban ya ahí cuando Kyouko aparta uno de los muebles de forma brusca con su lanza, y allí se encontraba Kyubey. Las chicas no cabían en sí de la sorpresa.

─ No esperaba encontrármelas aquí. Creí que aquí podría encontrar a nuevos prospectos de chicas mágicas ─ dice Kyubey intentando sacudirse el polvo que le había caído por el sacudón dado por Kyouko al mueble.

─ ¿Fuiste tú quien asustó a Homura-chan y le hizo pensar que estaba siendo perseguida por un psicópata usando un muñeco feo? ─ Madoka estaba boquiabierta.

─ ¿Eh? ¿De qué están hablando?

─ Seguro que sí fue él ─ señala Mami de golpe, pues prefería sacrificar a Kyubey y no esperar a que descubrieran que fue Nagisa ─. No sé qué estabas pensando, pero asustar a Akemi-san sin ton ni son está muy mal.

─ Y-yo no entiendo lo que están dic… ─ Kyubey retrocede al ver que las chicas preparaban sus armas para usarlas contra él ─ L-les digo que no sé de qué…

─ ¡Contra él! ─ empieza Homura disparando.

Kyubey esquiva la bala por la mínima, y un segundo más tarde estaba corriendo por todos lados y esquivando desesperado los ataques de las chicas. La persecución no iba a terminar hasta que Kyubey fuese alcanzado y las chicas se desquitaran por aquella "broma" que Kyubey ni siquiera era consciente.

* * *

 **Media hora más tarde**

Nagisa ya tenía rato dormida cuando llega Mami secándose la cara con una toalla. La voluptuosa rubia despierta tiernamente a Nagisa, logrando que la pequeña se levantara, aunque estaba tan adormilada que vuelve a convertirse en Bebe sin darse cuenta.

─ Despierta… Abre los ojos, Bebe ─ Mami carga a la pequeña y le da un beso en la frente, y así ella termina de despertar ─. Ahora sí abres los ojitos. Realmente fuiste muy ingeniosa para darle ese susto a Akemi-san y hacerle pensar que se trataba de Jigsaw.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ dice Bebe mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Mami.

─ Yo sé que fuiste tú quien le pegó aquel susto tan tremendo y la hiciste gritar. Ni siquiera Miki-san y Sakura-san pudieron quedarse indiferentes con ese grito, y eso que estaban aisladas con el insonorizador ─ Mami ríe divertida y se sienta sobre la cama mientras cerraba aún más su abrazo ─. Tenías razón, Bebe. Esa crema mejor la dejo porque me puso en un serio aprieto cuando aparecí ante las demás. A partir de hoy no la uso más.

─ Me alegro por ti, Mami-san ─ Bebe abraza tiernamente a Mami, y esta le da un beso en la frente como respuesta ─ ¿Sabes, Mami-san? Hablando de Sayaka-san y Kyouko-san, cuando intentaba dormir las estaba escuchando, hacían unos ruidos bastante raros ─ a Mami se le forma una sombra azul en el rostro, pues sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba lo que estaba diciendo su amada niña bruja ─ ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

─ Erm, verás… ─ Mami se ruboriza al ver la cara tan tierna que le pone Bebe, una que impedía completamente que le mintiese ─ S-sólo digamos… que Miki-san le está enseñando a Sakura-san cómo uno más uno puede dar tres como resultado.

─ ¿Uno más uno igual a tres? No tiene lógica. No es acorde a ninguna regla de la aritmética básica ─ se extraña completamente Bebe, y Mami ríe con nerviosismo.

─ Son cosas de chicas más grandes. Ya llegará el momento en que tú también lo entiendas.

Bebe ya estaba más tranquila y se dispone a dormirse abrazada a Mami y sin volverse a transformar en su forma humana, pues así como estaba disfrutaba aún más los abrazos de la rubia, cuando oye unos gemidos que claramente eran de Homura.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ Bebe se levanta extrañada.

─ Erm… Creo que Kaname-san también le enseña a Akemi-san cómo uno y uno es igual a tres.

─ ¿También ellas? ─ Bebe pone cara de WTF ─ Para que una alumna le enseñe a otra alumna, y que eso se repita tanto con un mismo tema, debe significar que el sistema educativo está en franca decadencia. Eso es bastante avergonzante.

A Mami le sale un gotón en la nuca y vuelve a acomodar a Bebe contra su pecho para que no prestara atención a lo que estaban haciendo Madoka y Homura, o Sayaka y Kyouko. Ya llegaría el momento en que ambas pudieran vivir de esa manera tan apasionada todas las veces que quieran, pero por el momento mejor disfrutaban de la manera que ya tenían para estar juntas.

 **Fin**

* * *

Lemmon a medias, nada típico de mi parte, pero así lo dejo, que no creo que haya mucho que tachar. Pronto estaré revisando el rating de lecturas, y no tengo duda que me llevaré una grata sorpresa o/u/o

Hasta otra


End file.
